


Remedium

by z_day



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), jily
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_day/pseuds/z_day
Summary: Wojna jest tuż-tuż, a niebezpieczeństwo kryje się zaraz za rogiem. Nic nie jest takie, jak się wydaje. Lily, przerażona wizją nadciągającego zagrożenia, nie wie, co zrobić. Na szczęście James uświadamia jej, że dziewczyna ma coś, dzięki czemu nie musi się tak bardzo obawiać.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter





	Remedium

**Author's Note:**

> Wprowadzenie do dalszej historii o Huncwotach i Lily w realiach nadciągajacego zagrożenia ze strony Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców oraz, co gorsza, zbliżających się owutemów i zakończenia szkoły.

Wojna wisiała w powietrzu.  
Wiedzieli o tym wszyscy. Uczniowie przechadzający się po korytarzach, nauczyciele rozmawiający ze sobą ściszonym głosem, duchy wędrujące od jednego końca zamku do drugiego, rozpowiadające niesamowite wieści.  
Wiedzieli o tym Huncwoci, którzy nawet mimo panującej sytuacji ciągle wyrządzali swoje sławne żarty. Wiedziała również o tym Lily, codziennie wieczorem wyglądająca przez okno dormitorium, jakby myślała nad sposobem, który by wszystko naprawił.  
Dostawali coraz więcej wieści o zaginionych osobach. Prawie codziennie do któregoś z uczniów docierała sowa z wieścią, że jakiś członek rodziny zaginął bądź został ranny. Niektórzy wybuchali płaczem, inni wybiegali z Sali najszybciej jak się dało. Nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że każda taka scena przyprawiała uczniów o dreszcze.  
W podobnych okolicznościach nawet zbliżające się owutemy nie wydawały się takie straszne. Jak niby mieli się skupić na nauce, kiedy wiedzieli, że za murami Hogwartu grasują Śmierciożercy?  
Podobne myśli ciągle zaprzątały głowę Lily. Ostatnio tak często bujała w obłokach, że nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, kiedy ktoś coś do niej mówił.  
– Lily? Lily! – Dopiero gdy Dorcas pomachała jej ręką tuż przed twarzą, Lily wróciła do rzeczywistości. Zamrugała oczami, jak gdyby obudziła się z długiego snu, po czym spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.  
– O co chodzi?  
– Pytałam się, czy idziesz w tym tygodniu do Hogsmeade. Nie jesteś wpisana na listę.  
– A – mruknęła. Zwróciła spojrzenie na swój prawie nietknięty talerz z jedzeniem. – Zdecydowałam, że tym razem sobie odpuszczę.  
Dorcas przyglądała się jej jeszcze z nieufnością przez chwilę, aż w końcu odpuściła. Jednak wtedy dziwne zachowanie Lily spostrzegł Remus, siedzący po prawej stronie Dorcas. Pochylił się w stronę rudowłosej i z zaniepokojeniem zapytał:  
– Wszystko w porządku, Lily? Ostatnio wydajesz się czymś zmartwiona.  
Dziewczyna posłała mu lekki uśmiech. Miała nadzieję, że nie zauważył, że był on wymuszony.  
– Dzięki za troskę, Remus. Po prostu się nie wyspałam.  
Chłopak nie wydawał się przekonany, ale nie chciał ciągnąć tematu przy stole, gdzie wszyscy słuchali. Odpowiedział jej pokrzepiającym uśmiechem, po czym poruszył ustami w ruch słów: „Jakby co to wal.”  
Skinęła głową. Remus sprawił, że Lily poczuła się trochę lepiej. Postanowiła, że pójdzie wcześniej do klasy, by się przygotować na lekcje. Opuściła stół, właściwie nic nie zjadłszy.  
Przy wyjściu z Sali minęła się z Jamesem i Syriuszem, którzy dopiero zeszli na śniadanie.  
– Cześć, Evans! – zawołał James, gdy tylko ją zobaczył.  
– Cześć, James – odpowiedziała Lily, nie zatrzymując się.  
Chłopak stanął w miejscu, patrząc, jak dziewczyna znika w jednym z korytarzy. Zmarszczył brwi.  
– Od kiedy Lily od tak mówi do mnie James? – zadał pytanie na głos. Wydawał się naprawdę skonfundowany.  
Razem z Syriuszem skierował się do stolika, przy których siedzieli ich znajomi. Dorcas i Remus byli pogrążeni w rozmowie.  
– Zauważyłam to już wcześniej – powiedziała dziewczyna ściszonym tonem. – Na początku myślałam, że to przez rozłąkę z rodziną, ale ona przecież zawsze tak się cieszyła na powrót do Hogwartu…  
Remus jedynie westchnął w odpowiedzi.  
– Kogo obgadujemy? – zapytał Syriusz, zajmując miejsce. James usiadł obok niego i obydwoje od razu zabrali się za jedzenie, pochłaniając ogromną ilość jajek i bekonu w bardzo krótkim czasie.  
– Martwimy się o Lily – odparł chłopak od razu. Wiedział, że przed jego przyjaciółmi i tak nic się nie ukryje. – Ostatnio zachowuje się jakoś dziwnie. Cały czas chodzi przygnębiona.  
– Może dostała pierwszy Niedostateczny w jej życiu – parsknął Syriusz. – Dla Evans to rzeczywiście byłaby tragedia.  
Widać było, że Black nie wziął tego zupełnie na poważnie, w przeciwieństwie do Jamesa, który pochylił się do przodu, chcąc usłyszeć więcej. Jego oczy zalśniły z niepokoju, a wyraz twarzy z zaspanego w jednej chwili zmienił się w poważny.  
– Próbowaliście wyciągnąć z niej o co chodzi? – zapytał.  
– Oczywiście, że tak. – Dorcas przewróciła oczami. – Ale wiecie, jaka jest Lily. Nie mówi o sobie tak łatwo.  
Potter pokiwał głową, bo świetnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Przez te wszystkie lata próbował dowiedzieć się o Lily wiele rzeczy, bardziej poważnych i mniej, na przykład jaki był jej ulubiony rodzaj kwiatów… Lecz dziewczyna była najbardziej upartą osobą, jaką znał. Jeśli sama nie zdecydowała, że chce się czymś podzielić, nie można było nic z niej wyciągnąć.  
Chłopak pogrążył się w myślach i nie uczestniczył dłużej w rozmowie, której temat przeszedł na zadanie z transmutacji. Mieszał powoli łyżką w misce z płatkami, zastanawiając się, co powinien uczynić. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle istniało cokolwiek, bo mógłby zrobić. Ta świadomość doprowadzała go do szału.  
***  
Gdy nadszedł trzeci tydzień września, jedynym, o czym wszyscy rozmawiali, było pierwsze w tym roku wyjście do Hogsmeade. Plotki głosiły, że została otworzona nowa kawiarnia specjalnie dla par, i wiele dziewczyn nie mogło się już doczekać, by jej wypróbować.  
Lily słuchała tych rewelacji z rezerwą. Wiedziała, że nie miała zamiaru iść do Hogsmeade, poza tym perspektywa nowej kawiarenki dla zakochanych jakoś specjalnie jej nie przekonywała.  
I tak już miała plan na sobotni wieczór. Będąc pewną, że pokój wspólny będzie wtedy zupełnie opustoszały, chciała przejrzeć parę książek z zaklęciami obronnymi. Na lekcjach obrony przed czarną magią tak naprawdę nie robili nic pożytecznego, a pomyślała, że podobne zaklęcia na pewno mogą się jej przydać.  
Odprawiła Dorcas i Marlene i kiedy w końcu większość Gryfonów opuściła wieżę, zeszła ze swojego dormitorium do pokoju wspólnego, nosząc całe naręcze książek. Skierowała się do swojego ulubionego stolika przy kominku, po czym opuściła z hukiem tomy na blat. Na myśl o ciszy i spokoju przez następne kilka godzin na jej twarzy pojawił się błogi uśmiech.  
– O matko, czy ty właśnie obrabowałaś bibliotekę, Evans?  
Choć głos był jej doskonale znajomy, kiedy go usłyszała, nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. Podskoczyła, zdumiona, i obróciła się w stronę osoby siedzącej na bordowej sofie.  
James Potter uśmiechał się do niej, a zza okrągłych okularów można było dostrzec jego brązowe oczy, w których tliły się ogniki.  
– Co ty tu robisz? – zapytała ostro. Jej ton nie brzmiał za miło, ponieważ nie była w stanie opanować złości. Obecność chłopaka obróciła w proch jej idealny sobotni plan.  
Wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.  
– Tak sobie siedzę – odparł, co tylko wprawiło Lily w większą wściekłość. James wydawał się zupełnie zrelaksowany; nogi opierał na krawędzi fotela, a jego niesforne czarne włosy były rozsypane na oparciu sofy.  
– Chciałam się tu uczyć.  
– Ależ proszę bardzo! – Rozłożył ręce, a jego uśmiech zrobił się jeszcze szerszy. – Mamy tu mnóstwo miejsca.  
Uniosła brwi.  
– I ty niby nie będziesz próbować mi przeszkadzać?  
Pokręcił przecząco głową, na co prychnęła. Zdając sobie jednak sprawę, że nie ma nic, czego James bardziej by nienawidził od nauki, postanowiła udać, że daje za wygraną. Zajęła miejsce obok niego, po czym przysunęła tomy leżące na stole bliżej siebie.  
Otworzyła pierwszy z nich, zatytułowany Obrona dla początkujących i zaczęła wertować. Czytając formułki i opisy, cicho mruczała słowa pod nosem. Na początku była pewna, że James szybko się znudzi i sobie pójdzie, lecz chłopak trwał nieprzerwanie przy niej. Po jakimś czasie jego obecność przestała jej w ogóle przeszkadzać. Zaciekawiona, czytała kolejne strony, ze swojej prawej strony czując przyjemne ciepło drugiej osoby.  
Nie wiedziała, ile dokładnie minęło, gdy postanowiła zamknąć książki i zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy. Ziewnęła szeroko, po czym rozciągnęła ramiona. Przetarła oczy, które zdążyły zmęczyć się przez czytanie w półmroku.  
Obróciła się, by spojrzeć na Jamesa. Nie mogła powstrzymać się od parsknięcia, kiedy dostrzegła, że chłopak zasnął. Oczy miał zamknięte, jego oddech był głęboki, miarowy, a okulary lekko zsunęły mu się z nosa.  
Przez chwilę tak po prostu mu się przyglądała. Zorientowała się, że chyba nigdy nie widziała Pottera takiego spokojnego. Zawsze coś robił, mówił, wszędzie było go pełno.  
Jednak teraz, James był cichy. Sen dodawał łagodności jego rysom. Poruszona jakimś dziwnym impulsem, uniosła dłoń i delikatnie odgarnęła czarne kosmyki, które opadały mu na czoło.  
Włosy Jamesa były zaskakująco miękkie. Zaś gdy opuszki jej palców zetknęły się z jego skórą, poczuła ciepło, którego nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć.  
Powieki chłopaka zadrżały i sekundę później otworzył oczy, przez co Lily nie zdążyła odsunąć ręki. Została przyłapana na gorącym uczynku, szczerze mówiąc. Już chciała zacząć tłumaczyć się i wymyślić jakiś absurdalny powód, dla którego miałaby dotykać jego czoła, pewna, że Potter zacznie się z niej wyśmiewać.  
Jednak James po prostu się uśmiechnął. Uśmiech, który wpłynął na jego usta, był trochę senny, delikatny. Lily przez moment myślała, że chłopak jednak wciąż śpi. Lecz on wtedy swoją ręką chwycił dłoń Lily, wciąż znajdującą się przed jego twarzą. Przesunął ją, przyłożył do swojego policzka, a następnie przykrył własną dłonią.  
– Zostańmy tak przez chwilę – poprosił.  
Lily nie protestowała. Ciepło, które biło od Jamesa, było zbyt przyjemne, by zrezygnować z niego tak łatwo.  
Lepiej się przysłuchawszy, poza trzaskaniem ognia w kominku, w pokoju wspólnym można by było również usłyszeć ich głębokie oddechy.  
– Lily? – odezwał się James w pewnym momencie.  
– Hm? – mruknęła. Była za bardzo rozkojarzona, by wydać z siebie jakieś słowo.  
– Dlaczego przeglądałaś książki z zaklęciami obronnymi?  
Zacisnęła usta, słysząc to pytanie. James, dostrzegając jej nietęgą minę, rozłączył ich ręce, po czym przybliżył się, by spojrzeć Lily prosto w oczy.  
– Chciałam się przygotować – odparła niechętnie, unikając jego wzroku.  
– Na co?  
Westchnęła ciężko.  
– Na wojnę, James. Na wojnę.  
Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.  
– Powiedz mi… Boisz się? – zapytał, uważnie obserwując dziewczynę.  
Skinęła twierdząco głową, obracając się w drugą stronę, by nie zauważył, że w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Jej emocjonalna reakcja zdziwiła ją samą. Czuła się, jakby te mury, które tak starannie wznosiła przez ostatni czas, w jednej chwili się rozsypały.  
– Lily…  
Tak jakby coś podpowiadało mu co robić, jakby jego ciało samo wiedziało, jak zareagować, otworzył ramiona i przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie. Lily schowała twarz w jego koszuli, a on mocno ją objął. Wydawało się, jak gdyby idealnie pasowała do kształtu jego ramion. Zaczął gładzić ją po włosach, tych płomiennorudych kosmykach, które były dla niego tak znajome.  
Łzy Lily przerodziły się w cichy szloch. Dźwięk jej płaczu sprawiał, że serce Jamesa łamało się na małe kawałki.  
– Możesz mi opowiedzieć – odezwał się. – Opowiedzieć o tym, czego się boisz. Jeśli będę wiedział, będę w stanie cię przed tym obronić.  
Rozpaczliwość, z jaką Lily do niego przywarła, podpowiadała mu, że uścisk był czymś, czego potrzebowała od długiego czasu.  
– Wiesz, co się teraz dzieje, James – zaczęła drżącym głosem. – Codziennie dostajemy wieści o nowych śmierciach… Docierają do wszystkich, zabijają nawet najlepszych czarodziejów i czarownice. A ich głównym celem są mugole i czarodzieje pochodzący z niemagicznych rodzin. Czyli ktoś taki jak ja. – Pociągnęła nosem. – Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie się obronić. A ważniejsze, nie mam pojęcia, jak mam obronić moją rodzinę przed tak wielkim złem. Nie jestem… nie jestem taka silna. Boję się, że wracając do nich po skończeniu szkoły, narażę ich na niebezpieczeństwo. Tak strasznie się boję, że przeze mnie coś im się stanie. Zdecydowałam, że przez ten rok nie pojadę do domu na żadne święta i nie wiem, czy potem też nie powinnam przestać ich odwiedzać. Ale… nie chcę zostać całkiem sama.  
Lily przygryzła wargi, robiąc wszystko, by nie rozpłakać się bardziej. Odsunęła się od Jamesa, by wytrzeć oczy mokre od łez. Próbowała doprowadzić się do porządku, lecz nie było to takie proste, jak się wydawało.  
Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią ze zmartwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Obawy Lily targały również i jego, ból Lily był też jego bólem. Nie mógł patrzeć, jak dziewczyna cierpi.  
Kwestia wojny tak samo nie dawała mu spokoju. Kolejne doniesienia o porwaniach, zabójstwach czy zniszczeniach wprawiały go w niepokój i powodowały, że robił się jeszcze bardziej niecierpliwy. Pragnął jak najszybciej skończyć szkołę, by zostać aurorem i walczyć z tymi nikczemnikami. Chciał działać, walczyć, protestować.  
Świadomość, że przez pobyt w szkole na razie nie może tego uczynić, doprowadzała go do szału.  
Mimo wszystkiego, i tak był w lepszej sytuacji niż Lily. Chciał walczyć, bo sam tak zdecydował. Ona jednak musiała się bronić z powodu tego, w jakiej rodzinie się urodziła. Przez to była narażona niezależnie od tego, czy chciała się angażować w wojnę, czy nie. Dodatkowo, w jej rękach leżał los całej jej rodziny. Rodzice Jamesa potrafiliby się obronić nawet lepiej niż on. Bliscy Lily jednak byli bezbronni.  
Kiedy to wszystko sobie uświadomił, potrafił wyobrazić sobie ciężar, który dziewczyna nosiła na swoich plecach.  
– Nie zostaniesz sama, Lily. Masz całą grupę przyjaciół w Hogwarcie, którzy nie pozwolą ci zostać samej. Myślisz, że po skończeniu szkoły wszyscy o sobie zapomną? To niemożliwe. Będziemy się wspierać nawet bardziej niż wcześniej, bo nie będzie już w pobliżu Dumbledore’a, który nas obroni. Dorcas, Marlene, Alicia, Remus, Peter, Syriusz. I ja, Lily. Na mnie możesz zawsze liczyć, nieważne, co by się działo. Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić.  
Wyraz twarzy Jamesa był śmiertelnie poważny. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby składał deklarację, której złamanie groziło śmiercią.  
Lily przyglądała się mu i nie mogła uwierzyć, że nie dostrzegła tego wcześniej. James miał rację. Nie była sama. Miała wokół siebie tyle wspaniałych osób, zawsze gotowych, by jej pomóc. Nie znaczyło to, że nie musiała się bać, ale to, że otrzymywała wsparcie, którego było silniejsze niż ten strach.  
– Dziękuję, James. Wiem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć.  
Kąciki ust chłopaka uniosły się w górę.  
– Nawet nie wiesz, jak słyszenie tego mnie cieszy. Poza tym, Lily… Jeśli obawiasz się narażać swoją rodzinę, na święta możesz pojechać do mnie. Huncwoci przyjeżdżają co roku, więc nie byłoby problemu, żebyś dołączyła. Wiesz, nie byłabyś wtedy sama.  
Uniosła brwi.  
– Twoi rodzice tak co roku zgadzają się na rozniesienie im domu? – zapytała z przekąsem. – Czym ich przekupiłeś?  
James parsknął śmiechem.  
– Wiesz, nie mają wyjścia. Jestem ich jedynym synem.  
Lily pokręciła głową, a uśmiech bezwiednie wpłynął na jej usta. Pozwalając sobie w końcu na uniesienie kącików ust, poczuła, jakby nagle oddychanie stało się łatwiejsze.  
Chłopak uniósł dłoń i wytarł ślady łez na jej policzkach. Zauważając, że Lily się rozchmurzyła, również się uśmiechnął.  
– Nigdy więcej nie chcę widzieć, jak płaczesz – powiedział. – Moje serce tego nie wytrzyma.  
Roześmiała się.  
– Będę miała to na uwadze.  
Właśnie takich zastali ich wracający z Hogsmeade przyjaciele. Roześmianych, swobodnych. Bo choć oni nie do końca zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, cała reszta doskonale to wiedziała. Lily i James w żadnym towarzystwie nie czuli się tak dobrze jak w własnym. Było między nimi coś, co klikało, co sprawiało, że nigdy nie byli niezręczni wobec siebie.  
Remus uśmiechnął się, widząc to. Wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Dorcas, która również wydawała się odprężona na myśl, że jej przyjaciółkę nic już nie dręczy.  
Całą grupą zbliżyli się do ich stolika i usiedli wszyscy razem. James i Lily chcieli wiedzieć, jak minął im dzień w Hogsmeade, więc Syriusz opowiedział o tym, jak stworzyli ogromny wir z liści, który wielkością przewyższył Trzy Miotły. Czarowali, dopóki nie przepędziła ich Madame Rosmerta.  
Ich śmiech wypełnił cały pokój wspólny. Lily spojrzała po ich wszystkich i poczuła, jak jej serce się ściska z wdzięczności. Jak niby miałaby przegrać? Miała przecież ich wszystkich. Dodawali jej więcej siły, niż jakiekolwiek zaklęcia.


End file.
